


Pleasant Surprise

by IchaIchaTactics



Series: Kisame's Diphallia Dick Deets [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Diphallia (two dicks), M/M, diphallia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 22:53:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7456963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IchaIchaTactics/pseuds/IchaIchaTactics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he first slept with Kisame he had been surprised enough that his eyes widened a fraction, which was a very telling expression coming from Itachi who was an expert at keeping a neutral one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pleasant Surprise

When he first slept with Kisame he had been surprised enough that his eyes widened a fraction, which was a very telling expression coming from Itachi who was an expert at keeping a neutral one.

They had stopped at an inn when it got dark in a small village that came before their planned destination. They had kissed, and kissed a bit more, and then Itachi found himself under Kisame with one of his partners legs slotted between his own. Kisame rut and rolled his hips hard against Itachi’s thigh and Itachi kept his hands tight in his short blue hair. He huffed against his mouth at the weight of Kisame pressing him into the mattress, and Kisame caught his lower lip between his teeth in reply.

He could feel him hot and hard against his thigh with each push of his hips and his natural thought was ‘It’s big-’ … He didn’t think about it too deeply with Kisame pushing his shirt up and off and breathing compliments against his mouth, into his neck. Kisame was a big man, tall and bulky, so a big dick seemed appropriate more than surprising.

Itachi tipped his head to the side, feeling sharp teeth graze his neck before big hands, that would make an otherwise self conscious person feel very small, slid down to his legs. He felt his pants being pulled off and he moved enough to give Kisame a look, his eyes red so he could see clearly, and maybe for his own comfort in a very new situation.

Kisame understood the look, he was good at understanding the quiet Uchiha.

“Ahah, sorry Itachi san.” He smiled a sharp tooth grin and leaned back enough to be able to take his own shirt off so Itachi wouldn’t be the only one stripped down.

His broad chest wasn’t something Itachi hadn’t seen before, so Itachi laid there waiting with an even look on his face as he watched. When Kisame hooked his thumbs into the band of his pants Itachi had a foggy idea of what he’d see, just based on the feel of it…

As Kisame lowered his pants and Itachi looked down to watch the motion his eyes widened. The calm he had been aiming to show on his face escaped him when he saw that the otherwise standard base of Kisame’s cock split into two separate shafts. Both sprang up when Kisame pushed his pants low enough and Itachi found that his heart was thumping much harder than it had been a moment ago. Itachi’s mouth even fell open a hair, his face properly showing his reaction.

Kisame grabbed both his erections, pressing them together and stroking, and Itachi watched his hand move up and down till Kisame chuckled. Itachi very quickly looked up at his face.

“I didn’t expect you to make such a face.” He said still grinning, apparently amused, and Itachi shut his own mouth in response.

“Is that something you like to do? Wait for the reveal? Make it a surprise?” Itachi asked, trying to go back to that calm, cool, and collected person he was.

Kisame fixed himself between Itachi’s legs and leaned over him again, pressing against him and Itachi couldn’t stop his mouth from falling open again, a shuddery breath escaping him at the sheer feeling of it.

“Not particularly. If I have a reason to bring it up beforehand I do.” Kisame said, his tone sharing how much he was enjoying Itachi’s surprise. 

He pressed his mouth to Itachi’s neck again, moving slowly down to his chest and went back to rolling his hips against him as well. Itachi’s hips jerked in response and his mind raced with this new information, imagining things that made his heart hammer and made his body language betray him. He was imagining himself in different positions, Kisame fucking into him, or using his mouth… He shuddered visibly.

Itachi slipped a hand in-between them till he felt the wet head of one against his fingers and he nearly shook with it again. Itachi didn’t see any particular reason as to why he couldn’t make what he was imagining a reality.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in years and I hope it's alright! I kept telling myself to keep it short since it's my first and I didn't dare ask anyone to beta read it so--- Please comment with any notes you might have!
> 
> Fun fact; Sharks have two 'penises' and humans (although extremely rare) can also be born with two! There's a reddit about one man with it and he also has books out.


End file.
